


Like I Wish You Would

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/F, Faberry Week, Jealousy, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn wasn't jealous of Rachel when she and Finn were grinding during 'Push It.' She was jealous of Finn. Quinn asks Rachel to teach her the dance to 'Push It,' causing sexytimes to ensue.





	Like I Wish You Would

**Title:** Like I Wish You Would  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**meggygurl**](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Length:** 4400  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** Quinn wants to learn the choreography to Push It. Taken from [two](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=789050#t789050) [prompts](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=926522#t926522) at the glee_kink_meme.  
**Notes:** This is pretty much porn for porn's sake. Though, I had to go and get a little bit fluffy"  
**Other notes:** This is an older fic that we moved from [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/)’s journal to here.

* * *

 

  
Rachel lay on her bed, head hanging off the side so she was looking at her girlfriend upside down. She looked cute this way. Not that she didn't look cute every way, but Rachel enjoyed this view of her girlfriend. "Quinn, I don't mind _teaching_ you that dance, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Schuester would rather me drop out of Glee then us ever speak of it again. Why do you want to know anyway? You hated that song. You did nothing but glare daggers at me for all the, well, dry humping Finn and I were doing."

"Yeah, and did you ever think about WHY I was glaring at you?" Quinn found it very difficult to talk to Rachel seriously while she was upside down. "Can you are least be upright while we talk about this?"

Rachel sighed and rolled over, pushing herself up. She sat cross legged on her bed and looked at Quinn. "Because I was dry humping Finn."

"Yeah. _Finn_." She stared at the brunette, trying to see if she caught on. "So, I want you to teach me the dance, so I can learn his part."

"Wait." Rachel blinked at her. "Were you upset... me?" She tilted her head.

" _You_ were rubbing all over _him_. And I didn't like it." Quinn figured she should probably just come out and say it. "I was jealous of Finn, okay? He got to do all this sexy dancing with you, in front of everyone, and I had to be President of the Celibacy Club and act like I didn't want to ask you to the winter dance. And I know it was over a year ago and everything's different now, but sometimes I think about it and still get a little jealous. So, I would like my girlfriend to teach me this dance. Please."

Rachel got off the bed and took her hands, pulling her close. "You wanted to ask me to the winter dance?" She pulled the blonde's hands up to her mouth, kissing her fingers on both hands. "Awww. My poor closeted baby. I'll show you the dance if you want. Then I can be rubbing all over you."

"Finally. Thank you." Quinn sighed, as if she'd been waiting a hundred years for Rachel to agree to this. "You have the costume here, right? And... he just wore, like, jeans and stuff..." She motioned to the pants she was already wearing.

Rachel nodded. "Do you want the knee pads too?"

She'd forgotten there were knee pads. "Oh, yeah. Yes. The whole thing." Quinn stood up. "I'm just gonna... bathroom... for a second."

Rachel nodded and moved to her closet to find all the clothes. It didn't take long, but the knee pads were the hardest to find. Once she had the clothes on, she sat in front of the mirror and put her hair in two pigtails.

When Quinn returned to the bedroom, she moved to sit on the bed, then stopped herself at the last minute. She just stood and waited, her thumbs hooked in her pockets and her legs in a slightly wider stance. It was almost like she was trying to stand like a boy.

Rachel stood up and turned to look at her. She blinked a few times. Quinn was normally so... girly. It was bizarre to see her, not. Rachel moved over to her. "Ready?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep." She reached over and found the track on Rachel's iPod. "Do I start it now or do you have, like, instructions?"

"No, we start with the music. But wait. You're not in position." She moved to Quinn, then moved her to the center of the empty space in her room. She positioned her like Finn was, then Rachel bent down in front of her, her ass against Quinn's hips. She was about to hit play when she paused. "Q?"

"Hmmm?" The position had Quinn's hands on Rachel's hips. "Am I doing something wrong already? Just remember, you came up with this dance, so it might take me a minute to catch on."

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing. Just try to keep up." She hit play, then rolled her entire body up, ass grinding against Quinn's lap. Once she was upright, she moved forward into the introduction.

When Rachel rubbed up against her, there was some... added... pressure. Quinn knew her girlfriend had to have noticed. But she kept moving on with the choreography. She'd only seen the dance that one time, but remembered that Finn just kind of stood around during the parts where Rachel wasn't all over him. At least, she thought so. She'd been a little caught up in the brunette's surprisingly impressive rapping abilities when she'd watched. And now, seeing it again, it was definitely turning the blonde on.

Oh, Rachel had noticed. She noticed the moment Quinn came out of her bathroom, but she figured Quinn had some kind of plan, so she didn't say anything about it. Besides, Rachel Berry was trying to teach a dance and nothing stopped her from that. She moved back to Quinn, who was just standing there, which was close to what Finn did, and she placed her hand on Quinn's flat stomach, then sunk down so she was squatting in front of her. Her hands moved up and down on Quinn's stomach while Rachel bobbed with the music.

Quinn quickly realized that, while Finn wasn't the best dancer, he definitely had an excuse as to why he looked so dumbfounded during this particular number. Rachel was... distracting. The sight of her moving around like that and the way she was touching the blonde, already had Quinn aching between her legs.

Rachel moved up and away from Quinn again starting in the "It's Salt and Pepa here..." section, doing the full rap and motions, like she was performing on stage. Her skirt hiked up when she bent at her knees and slapped her thighs, showing clearly in her full length mirror she was not wearing any panties.

Well, that's _certainly not the entire costume_. But Quinn wasn't about to complain. She tried to concentrate on Rachel's performance, but she knew it was no use. Really, she didn't even care about actually learning the dance. Of course, her girlfriend might get mad if she interrupted her. So, the blonde just made an extra effort to steady her breath and not think about the fact that she was getting wetter by the second.

Rachel moved back to Quinn, put her hands on her shoulders and straddled her denim clad thigh. She ground against her, still singing. But it was clear what this was doing to her as she easily soaked through Quinn's pants.

Even though it wasn't part of the actual choreography, Quinn took the risk and steadied herself, pressing her leg harder against Rachel.

Rachel let out a moan and her eyes fluttered, she totally forgot to sing the next few lines as she rocked back against Quinn's thigh.

"Baby," Quinn wasn't even sure why she was interrupting, but it was kind of a fun game. "I don't think this is part of the original dance." She pressed against her again, her hands firmly gripping Rachel's hips.

Oh, two could play at that. "Maybe it was. Maybe I left a wet spot on **his** jeans too." Rachel panted out, grinding back against her. "You've got him down good, though. He had a hard on, too." Rachel pressed against the strap on she'd felt in Quinn's pants earlier.

"Well," Quinn managed through a groan, "If you're willing to deviate from your choreography, I might have some ideas for improvisation." Her hips instinctively rocked forward against Rachel's hand.

"I'm already 78... 79 steps behind. Besides, this was never about you learning the dance." Rachel panted out, pressing her hand against the bulge.

"Oh? Then what _**is**_ it about?" Quinn smirked. "You looking for something in there?" Her eyes were dark, and she really just wanted to shove Rachel's hand down her pants and get her to pull the strap on out. But the tension was pretty hot, too.

"Apparently, this was about you wanting in my skirt." Rachel mused, unzipping Quinn's fly. "I know what I'll find in there."

"The fact that you're going commando suggests you had some plans of your own." The blonde's hands had trailed down to the bottom hem of the skirt, her fingers stroked the bare skin of her thighs. "And there are the knee pads to consider." There was a thought in Quinn's mind that surfaced. This wasn't the first time they'd used the strap on, but the image of Rachel crouched down in front of her was still burned in her mind and gave her ideas for something they **hadn't** done before.

Rachel looked up at her, eyes dark. "What are you planning?"

"What if I told you I was really committed to my... character... and had an... idea?" Quinn took very long, deep breaths. "I seem to remember you saying something about no gag reflex." She hoped this wasn't asking something outrageous. But she was curious.

"It's true. But Quinn, I never gave Finn Hudson head." Rachel replied, looking at the blonde. She worked the strap on out of her pants and pressed a hot kiss to her ear, whispering, "But I would happily blow you."

"You... would?" Quinn's legs nearly gave out from under her. She never, in a million years, would have thought the idea of Rachel giving her a blow job on a fake cock would turn her on. But it did. A lot.

To prove her point, Rachel Berry dropped down to her knee pads and looked up at her. "I've only ever done this a few times, so... bear with me." She swirled her tongue around the silicon and then licked up the top of it all the way to the base.

Quinn eyes were locked on what her girlfriend was doing. The strap on was constructed to give the wearer their own share of sensations with any movement from the appendage. So, even though she couldn't feel things like Rachel's tongue, she could still feel plenty.

Rachel spent some time exploring the toy with her tongue, licking it and swirling her tongue around it. Then she wrapped her swollen lips around the tip and sucked a little, making a low, wet noise.

Out the need for balance and the desire for actual contact, Quinn put her hand on Rachel's head. "Damn, Rach," she groaned, totally caught off guard at how into this they both were. Her hips rocked a little toward the girl's mouth.

Rachel made a little humming sound around the appendage. She pulled more of it into her mouth, trying to get it nice and wet. She started bobbing her head up and down, making sure she was getting a lot of movement around it, knowing where it was rubbing Quinn.

"Oh god," muttered the blonde, her hand wrapping around one of the pigtails. She could feel release building low in her stomach, and if she was a guy, she'd be worried about ending things too soon. But she wasn't, so she wasn't. Definitely one of the benefits of being a girl only pretending to be a guy. "Rach..." Quinn's voice was a low whine.

Rachel's fingers dug into Quinn's thighs as she sucked harder. It was louder then she normally would be into, but she felt like that might be half the point. So, she moaned around the fake cock. She wanted Quinn to enjoy this.

Quinn whimpered as her eyes rolled back just a little. She staggered slightly, but regained her footing, mostly due to her grip on Rachel's hair. "Baby..."

Rachel sucked harder, working the silicon against Quinn. She could feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs and she whimpered a little.

Quinn rocked one more time, then was over the edge. "Fuck." She couldn't stand any more and dropped to her own knees, breathing heavy.

Rachel tried her best to help Quinn when she fell. She cupped the blonde's face and kissed her deeply.

Quinn returned the kiss, her tongue easing past Rachel's lips. They hadn't kissed at all since they'd started this... game or whatever it was.

Rachel whimpered into the kiss, pulling her close. Her hand went into Quinn's hair, holding it tightly.

Quinn's hands found their way back under the hem of Rachel's skirt. She pulled back just enough to ask, "Which way do you want it?"

"This is your lesson. How do you want me?" Rachel replied, breathing heavy.

"That doesn't make any sense, because you should be teaching me. But... I want you on top." Quinn smirked at her. "It's the only time I let you top me." She still smirked but gave Rachel another kiss.

"Oh please." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She pushed Quinn back on the carpet and crawled up her body so she was straddling her. "Leave the clothes on?" Rachel asked, though she knew the answer.

"For now." Quinn's hands slid up Rachel's bare legs, up under the skirt, thumbs tracing to the inner thighs where she felt wetness. "You get excited while you were down there on your knees?"

"Just in front of you." Rachel shivered at the touches. "Quinn..." She whimpered out.

Fingers trailed and teased up toward Rachel's center. Quinn could feel the heat radiating from her, but she didn't make contact. Instead, she put one hand on the brunette hip and raised her up just enough to position the strap on beneath her. With her other hand, she guided the shaft to Rachel's entrance.

Rachel let out a soft, needy whimper. "Quinn..." She tried to rock down, but Quinn's grip on her hip was too good. "Baby..."

"You want me inside you?" Hazel eyes were locked on brown ones. "Just tell me you want it and you can have it, baby."

"Yes, god. I want you to fill me up. Please baby." The shorter brunette panted out.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hip and gave her full control.

Rachel impaled herself onto the smooth cock and whimpered. She stopped once the full length was inside of her and she panted softly, closing her eyes. Her entire body was pulsating.

If she hadn't just gotten off moments before, Quinn certainly would have come just from watching Rachel in that moment. She arched and rocked her hips up.

"Fuck." Rachel whimpered out. It took her another moment to manage to be able to roll her hips back against Quinn's hips and she moaned.

Quinn bit her lip as she looked up at her. "You're so fucking hot, baby." Her fingers dug into Rachel's thighs.

The only response Rachel could manage was a soft whimper as she rocked harder against her. She shifted her position a little, letting the strap on in deeper as she started moving more on top of her.

Quinn gazed up at her, watching the nuances that crossed Rachel's face. She rocked her hips, again.

Rachel's head dropped and she let out a little whine. "Quinn..."

"Yeah, baby?" The blonde's hands settled on Rachel's hips, again.

"Harder." Rachel whimpered out.

Quinn gripped her girlfriend's hips so she could maneuver her up and down. Her hips rose faster, harder, thrusting up into the brunette.

Rachel met her thrust for thrust, whimpering and mewing. "Quinn, fuck. God. Quinn. I- ohmygod... Quinn."

Quinn dropped one hand down between Rachel's legs and flicked her fingers over her clit, her hand moving to keep up with the brunette's movements.

That was all it took to push Rachel over the edge. She cried out and her entire body shuddered as she came.

The whole time she'd been focused on the brunette, Quinn hadn't realized how worked up she'd gotten. Not until she watched the other girl come undone on top of her. "Fuck, Rach..." Another, though smaller, orgasm rolled through her. Her hands pulled Rachel down closer to her and she kissed her, hard.

The brunette let out a weak whimper into the mouth of her love and kissed her back just as hard. Her body went a little limp on top of the blonde.

"Best use of a glee costume, ever," Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips. She let her head fall back against the floor. "You okay, baby?"

"I can't feel the lower half of my body. Is it still there?" Rachel mumbled.

Quinn reached down and gave Rachel's ass a squeeze. "Feels like it."

Rachel giggled and rolled off her, letting out a soft sound when the strap on came out of her. "Fuck."

"Again? Okay. Just give me a minute." Quinn offered a lazy grin. "So, how'd I do? Did I get the choreography right?"

Rachel let out a soft giggle. "Much better then Finn. Though, I think we might have to work on it more. Later." She reached for Quinn's hand and laced their fingers. "Wow."

"That was pretty... intense." Quinn pulled Rachel's hand up to her lips and kissed her fingers. "And the first thing was... unexpectedly hot."

"I didn't really enjoy it when it was a boy. But I really enjoyed that." Rachel grinned at her.

"I don't even want to ask about your previous experience." Quinn tugged lightly on her hair. "But I approve of your skills."

"Thanks." Rachel said brightly. "And you. Wow." Rachel kissed her shoulder. "You know how to work that thing."

"I have really good motivation. Every time I move a certain way you make a different face." Quinn's fingers raked through Rachel's hair. "You're always very expressive. On stage and... off stage."

"Is that good?" Rachel asked. She was always a bit nervous she was too expressive.

"I certainly like it. You never really leave me guessing about what you're thinking. It makes things easier. Usually." She pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

"Usually?" Rachel asked with a smirk. "I don't know how I feel about that."

Quinn laughed. "Sometimes, babe, things can be left up to interpretation. Not everything needs to be clearly explained."

"I don't approve of that answer." Rachel huffed.

"How about this one?" The blonde leaned over and kissed her, tongue lightly tracing her lips.

Rachel let out a whimper into the kiss.

Quinn tongue eased into her mouth. The blonde's fingers traced up and down the brunette's side, then moved down to where the shirt was tucked into the skirt. She tugged at the fabric, pulling it free.

Rachel's tongue teased Quinn's and she shifted into the touch, wanting this. Wanting more.

There was a tug on the shirt, then Quinn realized the costume included suspenders, which she immediately pulled down off Rachel's shoulders. "I think maybe we should try the steps again. Only, without the clothes this time."

"I think we could do that. Are you leaving that on?" Rachel touched the strap on.

Quinn grazed her lips over Rachel's neck. "I was going to take it off. Unless you want it, still."

"Do you want it?" Rachel asked thickly.

"You think you can work this thing?" Quinn replied, voice low and teasing.

"I have before, and I remember you enjoying it." Rachel nipped at her neck.

"I think maybe I need you to remind me." Although, Quinn remembered just fine.

"Then take it off." Rachel smirked.

"I'll have to take my pants off, too. Hope you don't mind." Quinn quickly tugged down her jeans then removed the harness for the strap on. "All yours, baby."

It didn't take long for Rachel to get it on. She'd used it before and was a fast learner. There was a glance down at herself and she laughed a little. She really thought she looked ridiculous in it.

Quinn pulled her close and put her mouth on her ear. "It's a lot less silly looking when you're fucking me senseless with it."

Rachel's eyelids fluttered and she smiled. "Yeah? Well then get ready." She pressed a kiss to her neck. "Get, on your knees, Fabray."

There was a flutter in Quinn's stomach when Rachel told her what to do. In her daily life, the blonde thrived on ordering people around, just as much as her girlfriend did. And, outside the bedroom, if Rachel ever demanded Quinn do something, it was usually met with a roll of the eyes. But here, times like now, it just made her wet. She quickly settled on her knees.

Rachel moaned a little when Quinn submitted so willingly. She rewarded the blonde by reaching between her legs and pinching her clit lightly.

Quinn's body arched and her hips rocked forward at the contact. "Rach..."

"Good girl." Rachel bent down and kissed the smooth skin of Quinn's back, then slid her fingers in the wetness, making a soft sound at it. "Fuck, Quinn." She easily pushed three fingers inside of her. "You really need this."

Her body shifted back against Rachel's hand. "Oh, god. Please, baby."

Fingers pumped in a few more times before she pulled her fingers out completely. She positioned herself behind Quinn. "Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Quinn whimpered. "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh good." Rachel rubbed the tip of the strap on into Quinn's folds. "How badly."

"Rach... I need you. Fuck, I want you inside me so badly..." Quinn rocked back on her knees, trying to get more contact. "I love it when you fill me up," she groaned. "Baby, please."

"That's my girl." Rachel mumbled, then pushed inside of her in one swift motion.

Quinn cried out when her girlfriend entered her. She lowered her head and pushed back against Rachel.

Rachel let out a soft growl and held her hips, starting up a steady pace.

Each time her girlfriend thrust into her, Quinn let out a small moan. She rested her forehead against the floor, slightly changing the angle to Rachel could reach deeper into her with the strap on. "God, baby, don't stop. Ever."

"Not ever?" Rachel asked, pushing harder and deeper into her. "Forever?" Rachel was having a hard time focusing on words.

Quinn somehow managed to respond with a bit of humor. "Well, I might pass out, eventually." She groaned as she rolled her hips, feeling Rachel against the back of her thighs as she was pushed all the way into the blonde.

Somewhere in the back of Rachel's mind, she laughed at the rhythmic slapping noises her thighs were making against Quinn's ass, but in the moment all she could do was groan. Her hand snaked around Quinn's hips and found her clit, rubbing tight circles around it.

There was a sharp intake of air, then a groan as Quinn exhaled. She was very, very close. "Harder, baby."

Rachel her holding her hips so tightly, she was sure she would leave finger marks. Her hips slammed into Quinn's ass and she whimpered some.

"Oh _god_ yes. Fuck, Rach..." Quinn's voice was low and strained, then she broke into a series of whimpers as Rachel thrust deep and hard into her. She could feel herself contracting around the shaft of the strap on. " _Fuck_ , I'm coming..."

Rachel pushed into her a few more times, then stilled, completely buried inside of her. She let out a whimper as she felt Quinn's orgasm against her. "Fuck baby..."

"I thought I said... don't stop." Quinn could barely hold herself up, so she wasn't even sure where the words came from.

Rachel smirked and started moving her hips, slowly, inside her girlfriend. "Yes ma'am."

By now, Quinn was practically doubled over, her head resting in her hands, but she still pressed back against Rachel. "Yes... yes... yes.." The movements were slow and deliberate.

Rachel was whimpering, close to her own release from this. Her hips sped up a little.

"You close, baby?" Quinn found the energy to buck back against the brunette, trying to give her extra stimulation.

"You... can always tell." Rachel took a breath and moved faster. "Come, with me."

With a groan, Quinn reached back to grab one of Rachel's hands. "I love you," she mumbled. She was so caught up in the moment, she didn't really think about the fact that she hadn't actually ever said _**that**_ to Rachel before. They'd said everything _but_ that and they'd said it without saying it and they'd suggested it. Neither one had said it to the other. Until right now. Their relationship had started out as a sexual thing and grown into something past that. So, talking about their actual feelings was still something they were working on, between the sex.

Rachel had known for a while she was in love with Quinn Fabray, she'd just been waiting on Quinn to say it first. And that pushed her over the edge so she slammed into Quinn hard and fast, losing all rhythm and resorting to spastic thrusting. "I" thrust "love" thrustthrustthrust "you."

Quinn came hard, body shuddering both due to Rachel's actions and her words. " _Fuck_." She actually collapsed to the floor, breath shaky, body trembling.

Rachel pulled out her her, then collapsed next to her with a soft grunt. "Baby..." She pulled Quinn in for snuggles.

"Did we just..." The blonde still struggled to catch her breath. She nuzzled Rachel's neck. "I mean... I know we did..."

"We did. And in case you missed it, I love you." Rachel replied softly.

Quinn smiled against the brunette's skin. "I love you, too."

"I can't believe you said it for the first time while I was fucking you from behind. I always pictured there would be candles and soft music playing. Not my best of Salt 'N Pepa mix." Rachel smirked, pulling Quinn in closer, hands stroking her sides.

"Yeah, well, you said it back while you were doing it, so..." Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, contentedly. "We've never really been the candles and soft music type, though, have we?"

"Not so much, no." Rachel kissed her should. "Though, do you think we could be the bed type? My floor isn't that comfy."

"Oh, it figures. Once the feelings are out in the open, you want to start making changes, right away." Quinn took Rachel's hand and moved for the bed. "If you take that thing off, I'll show you some other choreography I've been working on..."

 _END_


End file.
